1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data communication apparatus and a data communication method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a data communication apparatus having a network communication function for an initial connection process (procedure) to send and receive data, and a data communication method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A data communication apparatus such as a PC, a mobile phone, etc. sends and receives a data to and from a counterpart data communication apparatus (hereinafter, referred to as an “external data communication apparatus) according to a particular communication method.
A traditional data communication apparatus employs a network communication method e.g., wireless LAN and Bluetooth in order to send and receive data.
However, a conventional data communication apparatus having a network communication function is required to perform an initial connection procedure that is a mutual connection setting process (“pairing” in the case of Bluetooth) in order to send and receive a data to and from an external data communication apparatus in the network communication method.
However, the initial connection procedure in the network communication method involves a performance of a complicated operation that takes a considerable amount of time, thereby inconveniencing a user. In particular, if data is transmitted to several external data communication apparatuses, additional time is necessary in proportion to the increased number of external data communication apparatuses.
Further, in the case of transmitting a small amount of data in a single event, it is not efficient to carry out the initial connection procedure according to the current process.
In addition, once the initial connection procedure is performed, a reconnection is possible whenever an external data communication apparatus needs to communicate again with the same device. Accordingly, even though an unknown user, who does not have any right to access the information stored in the data communication apparatus, can utilize the external data communication apparatus, there is a problem in that the information can be stolen.